


Creature Comforts

by Wovenbunss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Sickfic, but no smut in this one, rated M for brief mentions of sexual situations, reader has a nasty cold and Gaster's gonna help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wovenbunss/pseuds/Wovenbunss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (that's you!) wakes up feeling all kinds of gross. Good thing you don't have to deal with it all by yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it funny that when I first wrote this and posted it to Tumblr I was sick and now I'm putting it here and feeling gross all over again. Hm.  
> Boy i sure do love being fluffy fluffy trash

There wasn’t a single thing you liked about being sick.

Sure, there was the slight freedom of not having to go into work, but was it really worth it? A day or two stuck at home in your pajamas in exchange for _this_?

_“_ Definitely not _,”_ you mused while blowing hopelessly into yet another tissue, for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. You groaned as the pressure in your sinuses only seemed to increase, and tossed the (only slightly) soiled wad in the direction of your wastebasket.

The night before you hadn’t been able to fall asleep, tossing and turning. Once morning came, you felt a growing sense of wrongness. It had only taken a few hours for you to get this way now. Your head felt as though someone had bashed it open just to fill it up with wads upon wads of cotton. Your chest was heavy as you fought for breath from your aching, scratchy throat, and although you could feel something dripping form your nose, nothing was expelled when you tried. Utterly defeated and incredibly exhausted, you settled back into bed and attempted to find some kind of comfort in the growing pile of blankets you’d stacked upon yourself. No matter how many you piled on, you just couldn’t seem to stop shivering.

Aaaand you were sweating now. _Perfect._

A ghastly-sounding cough ripped its way out of your throat, further irritating the tissue and leaving you near whimpering with pain. You flipped onto your stomach to push your face into your pillow, seeking out some kind of comfort from the slightly damp fabric.

You were too busy trying to keep your coughs to a minimum to notice your bedroom door creak open. A few moments later, after another nasty coughing fit overcame you, you felt large, gentle fingers begin to thread themselves through your hair, as another hand began to rub your back. A heavy weight sank down beside you on your bed. Gaster. He must have heard your hacking from the other room. You were about to apologize for disturbing him when one hand came down to rest upon your shoulder. He helped you move as you turned back over and gently smoothed a palm over your forehead and eyes. His hands were almost big enough to cover your whole face but felt lovely on your overheated skin, and you whined as they were removed.

“ _You are running a fever.”_  You sniffed and nodded. You’d been really, _really_ hoping it wasn’t, but Gaster’s knowing look confirmed the fact you probably had the flu or something. Forget going to work today; with a little luck you might be able to make it in next week. Ugh.

Gaster stood and left back through your door, headed towards the kitchen you shared. You sat up and mulled over what to do, and were about to swing your legs over the side of your bed when two hands materialized at your shoulders to hold you in place. Gaster reappeared at the door a moment later, carrying several things in his many phantom hands. Among them was a glass of water, which he quickly gave to you. You downed the drink in a matter of seconds, but the relief it gave you was only momentary. He set the rest of the items down onto the nightstand and turned back to you, a few pills in his outstretched hand. He passed them off to you before going back to fiddle with the other items he’d brought in.

 You paused as you glanced at the size of one of tablets—you didn’t feel like dry-swallowing that right now. Before you could ask for more water however, another glass simply appeared; Gaster seemed to always know just what you needed, before you knew you needed it. You took the glass and let your fingers linger over the hand as it disappeared, enjoying how it made Gaster nearly drop a bottle he’d been about to set down. It was cute that you’d known each other this long and you could still get him so flustered by just brushing your hands over his. With a quick sip, you downed the medicine and chased it with some more water.

“ _Lay back,”_ You did, surprised when you met your pillow faster than you expected. Gaster turned back to you, a small jar in one hand and a heating pad in the other. He set the pad down onto the bed and sat beside you, unscrewing the jar’s lid and scooping out a light colored gel that you immediately recognized from the smell. You sniffed and tried to suppress another sudden cough. Gaster watched you for a brief moment before breaking eye-contact, some color appearing on his face. “ _If you would… remove your shirt, please.”_ You smiled and did as he’d asked. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen you without it, and you certainly hoped there wouldn’t be a last. Although the doctor lived up to his title, he knew you loved it most when he played the part of your nurse.  You remembered a specific incidence during a shower just last week…

Another cough. That’s right, you were still horrendously sick. Maybe another time you could reminisce on your relationship. For now, you settled back into your pillow as Gaster got to work.

The gel was cold on your skin, and had you gasping at the contact, regardless of your fever. As Gaster’s material hands continued to spread and massage it into your chest and clavicle, it gradually warmed, and the smell did help to clear your sinuses and alleviate some of the pressure in your lungs. You sighed as a different pair of hands began kneading your shoulders. You loved the attention, and you knew he was only too happy to give it to you.

You gazed up at him as he finished, now breathing much easier. Despite you having just taken it, the medicine seemed to work very quickly, and you were now beginning to feel the drowsiness that always came with it. Seeing that you were nodding off, Gaster helped you back into your shirt and placed the warm heating pad on top. With the added comfort it provided, you knew falling asleep would soon be inevitable.

“ _Once you’ve slept, I will bring you something to eat.”_

Before Gaster could shift from your side, you tugged at his sleeve, pulling him down to your face. You gave a quick kiss to his cheekbone, showing him your thanks. In response, he simply nuzzled your forehead and stroked the hair out of your face.

“Would you stay, just ‘til I fall asleep?” You whispered somewhat nasally, arms reaching to hug around his neck. “Please, Gaster?”

He hummed, and dipped his hands down from your face to lightly rub your aching throat. You sighed at the gesture, not feeling much relief but sensing the love behind it. The combination of the gel and the heated blanket on top of you was beginning to make you drift off.

You fell asleep as comfortable, cozy, and loved as one could be.

Maybe there were some things you liked about being sick after all.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on Ao3, so please let me know if this ends up not looking right. (I'm not used to this place yet, but I'm gonna get there!)


End file.
